Ashfur's Afterward
by Y2Jen
Summary: What really happened in Sunset, is Ashfur really a cat so evil to do what many think he did? What was he thinking that day and the events leading up to it. And what are his feelings about Squirrelflight's choice of Brambleclaw! my first Warriors story


**A/N:** _I've never thought Ashfur was an evil cat, he's always been my favorite. He's too loyal to betray Firestar, and he loved Squirrelflight too much to hurt her, no matter how much he hated Brambleclaw, and even how Birchpaw felt and what he thought as he watched his uncle and mentor. This is what I think may have happened, it explains a lot of things, but we won't know the real truth until we officially read it in a book. But this is my possible rendition, of what may very well have taken place that faithful day. I wrote this over the weekend as I listened to the rain, it didn't turn out quite like I had originally hoped, how all of my thoughts on the Ashfur subject come together in my head, but maybe it will shed some light on some who have questions, or maybe even change the opinion of some who think that Ashfur really is all to blame. And, maybe even he thinks that he is, as we take a look at one of the most debated, and even quite possible the most controvercial incident in Warriors since when Bluestar gave up her kits. Read. Enjoy._

Ashfur is, and always was a great warrior in ThunderClan. But for the past few moons, things have changed indeed. Many clan cats see the warrior differently, almost hesitantly, and they glance away at what they see. But what they see is a lie. Ashfur will always be a great warrior, but the events of one's pasts can not only change the one living that life, but those who watch him live.

Ashfur was born Ashkit after Firestar had entered ThunderClan. He had been a former kittypet named Rusty, a very bizarre, and probably twoleg name. One of Ashkit's first memories was of he and his sister, Fernkit, gaining a new foster sibling, who was named Cloudkit. He was, in fact, nephew of Firestar. Cloudkit's real mother, another strangely named kittypet named Princess, had allowed her brother Firestar to take her first born kit into the forest and become a great warrior, just like he had done.

Ashkit didn't mind, he had a brother now. It didn't matter if he was clan born or even of the same birth parents, Ashkit and Cloudkit were best friends, and would always remain as such. Ashkit, just like many kits before him, became an apprentice at six moons. His mentor was Dustpelt, a warrior who would eventually becomes his brother in law, taking Ashpaw's sister, Fernpaw, as his mate. Dustpelt trained Ashpaw to be an outstanding warrior, strong in body, mind and will, very devoted and blindly loyal to his clan, a truly great fighter.

Ashpaw and Fernpaw lost their parents too soon, it was just before they were to be made into apprentices. Cloudkit was just a bit older than them, so he became an apprentice first. At least, that's what Firestar had explained once Blustar had only chosen him to become Cloudpaw. The oncoming war with BloodClan was looming, and the vile Tigerstar, ThunderClan traitor and new ShadowClan leader, founder of TigerClan, had killed Ashkit and Fernkit's mother, Brindleface, leaving her to the wild dogs in order to give them a taste for cat blood. The battle soon began as the new leader Firestar formed LionClan. In the battle against BloodClan, though the kits could not become warriors, they fought valiantly, leading the dogs to the ravine where Bluestar would ultimately loose her life along with them. Another cat to lose their life, was Ashkit and Fernkit's father, Whitestorm. All of the kits fought back in a rage against the rouge cat, Whitestorm had been a great warrior, and many more were lost that day in order to defeat BloodClan.

Ashpaw soon became a wonderful warrior named Ashfur. Fernpaw became Ferncloud and took Dustpelt as her mate. Ashpaw had no mate, he was friends with everyone, admired by all. But the leader Firestar and his mate Sandstorm had kits, two kits, she-cats. One was Leafkit, named for one of Firestars oldest and dearest friends who went too soon to hunt with StarClan, Spottedleaf, and the other was Squirrelpaw. They soon both became apprentices, and for some reason, somehow, Ashfur began to see Squirrelpaw with new eyes. He had feelings he couldn't explain, there was something about her, and he just couldn't quite put his paws on it.

Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw left ThunderClan all of a sudden, out of nowhere, for no explained reason. Many thought they were dead. Leafpaw was crushed, but didn't seem as mortified as Firestar and Sandstorm did. Perhaps she had known something? Ashfur felt completely terrible. At first he refused to believe it, but as time passed, a new emotion rose up in him, a feeling he hadn't felt since the murder of his parents. The rage formed from the pain of loss. The forest was being destroyed by twolegs, they were starving, nights grew colder, and the one cat his heart longed for, was gone, who knows where. Every threat that endangered the camp, any cat in the clan who fell into danger, Ashfur leaped into rescue. He became the best warrior in ThunderClan, Firestar relied on him very much, as did the whole clan. They began to see him for what he was, and they respected and admired him.

Then Squirrelpaw returned! Ashfur was unbelievably overjoyed, his heart was overwhelmed with happiness he hadn't felt in seasons. But the rest of the clan growled and grumbled about it. Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw had returned looking happy and healthy from their journey, while they were cold, starving, suffering, and dying as they lost more and more of their home every day. But Ashfur's happiness was enough to make Squirrelpaw feel happy to be back home with her family and clan. He could sense that he felt something begin to rise in her. And his heart skipped a beat. He went to even ask his sister and former mentor. What was that feeling inside of him, the one he felt brewing up in the newly named warrior Squirrelflight. It was love.

The four clans journeyed from their once wonderful home to the new land that the cats of the prophecy had gone to find from Midnight the badger. Many didn't believe their tale, in fact almost everyone refused to. But not Ashfur, he blindly defended Squirrelflight and everything she said or did. And thankfully, once they found their new home, and her sister, the medicine cat Leafpaw confirmed it, happiness restored in all of the clans. After some time and the land was even distributed, things began to return to normal in clan life. But in the inkling of peace time, inner quarrels began to arise. Namely in Brambleclaw. He had a half brother named Hawkfrost, another son of Tigerstar, and in a different clan. Nobody knew they were secretly meeting with their dead father in their dreams, but soon warrior named Leafpool did except something was awry. Squirrelflight also hissed at the thought of her Brambleclaw choosing his cruel half brother over her, and she left him. Left him for Ashfur. And Ashfur could not be happier!

Life for Ashfur was blossoming. His love had finally come to his side, and Firestar had named him to mentor Fernclouds last surviving kit, Birchpaw. Ashfur surprised Squirrelflight, and she was just as thrilled as he was. They became closer and closer, but some onlookers couldn't help but feel that Squirrelflight would always shoot a glare at Brambleclaw, and fuss over Ashfur even more whenever he came into view. But Ashfur was ignorant and continued to remain blissful. The times he would see Brambleclaw, he would shoot him his own sneer, to which Brambleclaw would merely twitch his tail with annoyance at, and then walk away. Ashfur knew he had won, it was only time until she would take him officially to be her mate.

At first Birchpaw thought that perhaps Squirrelflight was just using Ashfur to make Brambleclaw jealous, in the beginning whenever Brambleclaw would come around, she would fuss over Ashfur even more just to make him grimace and turn tail. And that may have been true in his innocent, non-understanding eyes, but as time went on, however, that changed, and Squirrelflight really did start to deeply care for Ashfur. But maybe she was just trying to convince herself, she didn't want to hurt Ashfur, she knew he cared very much about her, but whenever she would see Brambleclaw, it made her heart ache, because no matter how much she wanted it, she could never be with him. She had become closer to Ashfur, she didn't want to hurt him because he cared about her so much, and she had grown so attached to him as well, but she knew deep down that she could never love him as much as she loved Brambleclaw. Birchpaw knew Squirrelflight was stuck in a bind, Ashfur was losing his place, the pale warrior was blind to the painful truth, and Birchpaw couldn't save him.

As things between Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight boiled over, Ashfur continued to train his nephew, Birchpaw, to become an even better warrior than he could ever be. Birchpaw was a very sharp learner, but he kept a lot of things to himself, often hesitating to talk to his mentor about things, especially personal things deal with his mentor's love life. Once he did mention Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's relationship to Ashfur and how he worried that the she cat was just using him to get back at the tabby tom, but the warrior simply purred it off as nothing, assuring his apprentice that everything was fine with Squirrelflight and himself and that Brambleclaw was in the past. But many of the clan cats, not just Birchpaw, were starting to think of Ashfur as a fool, not seeing the obvious. The feelings Squirrelflight had for him, weren't real, not anymore.

Ashfur soon found that out the painfully hard way. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw somehow made up! When did this happen? She left Ashfur, and left him hard. She had played Ashfur for a fool and torn his heart in two. Ashfur had loved her beyond possible. He gave everything, she took it all and broke him. Ashfur was enraged. But he could not bring himself to hate her, to hate Squirrelflight. She had chosen Brambleclaw. Had he tricked her? A million thoughts and questions raced through his head every moment of every day, and every night in his dreams. His life was falling apart. Even Birchpaw wasn't getting trained anymore, all he could do was watch as his uncle, and mentor, tore himself internally apart. Finally he had arrived at a conclusion. Hate Brambleclaw. It was his fault, he could never bring himself to hate the one he still loved. But no matter how hard he tried to accept it, it hurt even more. And finally, Birchpaw had seen enough. Something had to be done, he had to help Ashfur.

One of the things Birchpaw had kept from Ashfur was that he had seen Brambleclaw coming late at night from outside clan territory. Was it from RiverClan? Wasn't that where Hawkfrost was from? Something was up, something wrong. Birchpaw had heard Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw plot at Gatherings too. He could feel a cold wind in his fur whenever he looked at them. He was too young to ever know who Tigerstar was, but he had heard stories as kits in the nursery. It gave him chills, the same chill he felt when staring at the two brothers. And he did not like it.

The terrible day finally came. Birchpaw had gone out of camp on his own, Ashfur was still neglecting him and tearing himself apart. Ashfur felt bad about it, and he decied finally to let his personal demons aside and live up to his duty to mentor his nephew. But he couldn't find him. Where was he? Upon leaving the camp, Ashfur could quickly pick up Birchpaw's scent. But there was another one too, and fresh. Brambleclaw. He snarled and began to stalk, searching for both his apprentice and his rival. But who would he find first? If it was Brambleclaw, what would he say, what could he do?

Birchpaw was out hunting and practicing the skills he'd learned in his training. One of which perked up suddenly, he sensed a cat. A cat not from ThunderClan. It was….! Hawkfrost! Birchpaw wailed as the dark tom leaped out onto him. The warrior snarled, but did not attack. After a moment of cringing in fear of impending doom, Birchpaw froze and looked up. Hawkfrost was not attacking, in fact, he was smirking, his tail twitching with delight.

"Huh?"

"You, kit. You are from ThunderClan, are you not?"

Birchpaw got up, enraged, "I'm an apprentice! My name is Birchpaw!"

Hawkfrost looked him up and down, his nostrils flared once, "I know that scent. I've noticed you around quite a bit lately." He sneered, "Hear anything, interesting…?"

"Why do you hang out with Brambleclaw, just because he's your half brother? He's a bigger piece of fox dung than your father, Tigerstar!"

Hawkfrost didn't reply right away, his tail continued to twitch behind him, "You've got spunk, and skill. You could be a great warrior, if not for you being in that worthless ThunderClan."

"What? Well, so is your brother!"

"True… for now."

"Huh?"

"Come now, you've heard my plans. Do you think I stand by it?"

"What… you plan to kill, your own brother!?"

"We shall see. Brambleclaw is weak, a great trait of ThunderClan. Something you don't posses, yet, but I'm sure you'll learn from your mentor."

"Ashfur is not weak! He's strong and brave, and three times the warrior you are!"

"Really." His tail slowed in twitch.

"I don't care what happens to Brambleclaw, he's made Ashfur's life terrible. I hate him! I wish he would go away! Take him to RiverClan with you!"

"Oh, I don't plan to, anytime soon." Hawkfrost flexed his claws. "You're a smart one, I advise you to become strong, it's the only way to survive."

"Why do you care? I'm an enemy, we have to fight, you have to try and kill me!" Birchpaw hissed, getting into an attack pose that Ashfur had taught him.

Hawkfrost sneered, his tail waved, "I have my reasons. So why don't I make you a deal?"

"What?" Birchpaw was throw off guard, and in that instant, Hawkfrost blinked and was on top of the young cat in an instant. "AH!" Birchpaw yowled in vain.

"Silence you, and hear me! If you don't like Brambleclaw, help me. I want what's best for me, you have potential and could be a far better ally than my own half brother. Deputy to ThunderClan? Hah! A queen in ShadowClan is worth more than that."

"What?" Birchpaw's reply was muffled under Hawkfrost's fur, so the warrior let him up. "You'll kill your own brother? I don't understand…"

"I don't care if he is my brother, he is the weakest of ThunderClan, just like your leader Firestar."

"I don't like Firestar, he's taking in all of these kittypets and loners, it's ruining the clan and should be against the Warrior Code!"

"I look to purify the forest. Brambleclaw is weak and disagrees. The weak have to die."

"I, guess... so, what should I do…?" Birchpaw was confused.

"Will you help me? If you help me, Brambleclaw's death benefits us both, does it not?"

"Mmm…." The apprentice was not so sure.

Hawkfrost licked his whiskers, "Do you want to live? Either you help me, or you don't." His claws glistened in the sunlight, a mirror image of a young Tigerstar.

Birchpaw froze, thoughts racing through his head, until he finally nodded, "Okay, I'll help you. What do I have to do?"

Hawkfrost's eyes beamed, "Go tell Firestar that Blackstar is at the border waiting for him, you leave Brambleclaw to me."

"Blackstar...? Okay." He nodded.

"And hurry now, he'll be here any moment, he cannot see you, the plan will fail!"

"Alright!" Birchpaw gasped and rushed off.

Hawkfrost purred, "Apprentices, so ignorant." He sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws. "Weakness, ThunderClan, ignorance. I've seen enough, brother, I've watched you for much too long. Your heart is your downfall, those ThunderClan cats have weakened you beyond even our father's salvation. Everyone will join me or die, where our father failed I will triumph. Firestar will lose his remaining lives, and according to Birchpaw, the ThunderClan cats will think ShadowClan is at fault. A war will break out between the two, the confusin will allow RiverClan to invade WindClan. After we pick out the weak and I recruit the strong, we will take on the rest, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, I will even kill that wreched Tawnypelt if I have to. I will give Brambleclaw one last choice, even though I know he will listen to that foolish heart of his, and if he choses to note side with me, well..." He glanced over at a hidden fox trap and ruffled his fur with a delightened grin. "He shall follow in the pawsteps of his leader. Kin be damned, Brambleclaw will die. And soon, young Birchpaw, you will too."

Birchpaw took off running, he panted as his paws carried him faster, his thoughts raced even quicker, "If I can get Brambleclaw out of the way, Ashfur can get Squirrelflight, and he will be happy! Ashfur could never hurt her, even if it was an attack on Brambleclaw, she would never forgive him. This way, he can be innocent. Hawkfrost will kill him, an enemy clan cat. Firestar can't die, he has nine lives, he can defeat Hawkfrost easily enough, even if Brambleclaw can hurt him, he can't kill his brother, he's too weak, just like Hawkfrost said. I'll become stronger, I'll make Ashfur proud. I'd give anything to see him happy, even risk my life."

As Birchpaw ran, he was so busy thinking that he didn't even sense Ashfur hiding and watching. He hadn't come in time to hear the conversation, but he had seen them talking and seen Birchpaw run away. It worried him. Why would his apprentice deal with an enemy cat? He knew he had been neglecting his training duties, but had he failed so much that his own nephew would betray his own clan, a clan Ashfur was so blindly loyal and devoted to Squirrelflight's clan? He couldn't let Birchpaw get hurt, he would let him talk to Firestar, he knew his leader would be okay. He was far enough away and out wind of being detected by Hawkfrost. Brambleclaw soon arrived. Ashfur had to stifle a growl deep in his chest, but all he could do was wait, and watch.

"Firestar!" Brambleclaw turned and the battle began, but not between Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw, between Hawkfrost and Firestar.

Ashfur was mortified, what was going on, why was Brambleclaw not helping his leader? He snarled, his claws flexing. Brambleclaw was deputy, and a terrible one. How could he just stand by and watch? Firestar was Squirrelflight's own father. Ashfur had to do something. He knew he was no match for two cats on three, even if Firestar could make it an even two on two, he was in bad shape, and they could never fight one of their own clan, like Brambleclaw would. But if Ashfur went back to camp and told Squirrelflight, she would claw his ears off, telling him why didn't he get involved? He would look bad. No. He had to trust in his leader, in StarClan. Good would prevail, ThunderClan would be victorious. It just had to be, it just had to!

Where was Birchpaw? Ashfur rushed off, worried for his apprentice. Was he dead? Alive? Well? Injured? He didn't find Birchpaw, and too much time had passed, something terrible could have happened back at the battle scene. As he got closer, he could hear fighting, he jumped into a tree to not be noticed. He gasped at what he saw. Firestar wasn't moving, he was bloodied. Was he losing a life? But even more surprising, Hawkfrost's betrayal was even quicker than Ashfur had realized. The brothers were fighting! He cringed with fear, he couldn't hold it back anymore. Firestar was in great trouble. Hawkfrost could take Brambleclaw, but if Firestar was losing a life, maybe if Ashfur went back to camp, got help, and returned in time, they could all defeat Hawkfrost and save their leader.

That was the plan. He took of bolting, leaving a trail of fear scent behind him. He didn't know what else he could do! If he tried to fight Hawkfrost, he would surely die. He didn't have nine lives, so he would lose his life, a life he could spend with Squirrelflight, with Brambleclaw dead. He had to protect Birchpaw, he had obviously led Firestar to the battle. He could find him and deal with him later, but as long as his apprentice was safe… Ashfur neared the camp, retracing his paw steps over the past few weeks. It was his fault, he had been so caught up in moping that he'd forgotten about Birchpaw. He was young, he must've gotten caught up with Hawkfrost somehow, it was all Ashfur's fault. He felt terrible. Firestar's losing a life was Ashfur's fault. If anything happened to Birchpaw, it would be unforgivable. But he didn't have time to debate the terrible possibilities, he let out a yowl as he jumped into the camp.

"Everyone come quick, there's trouble, Firestar's in danger!"

"What?" Squirrelflight rushed out first, just as he thought she would.

"It's Hawkfrost!"

"What, and you didn't even stay and fight?"

"Brambleclaw was there! Hurry, there might not be much time!"

Ashfur took off, leading the backup behind him. He felt like he had done something wrong, Squirrelflight was blaming him, but she knew he couldn't face Hawkfrost and live, she was just overcome with worry and not thinking like herself. They arrived at the scene just after Brambleclaw had killed Hawkfrost. Ashfur was terrified, he didn't think the smaller brother would win. But Firestar was finally stirring as well, he would be alright. But Ashfur got nervous, what of Birchpaw? What would Firestar do to his apprentice? Thoughts raced through his head, his fear scent fogging his clouded mind. Things would be revealed, answers to questions discovered, but over time, over the next few days. But for Ashfur, that was too long to wait.

Firestar quickly recovered with the help of his mate, Sandstorm, and medicine cat daughter, Leafpool. Squirrelflight stayed by his side, as she did with Brambleclaw. ThunderClan's leader and deputy, together just as it had been. Nothing had changed. Hawkfrost's plan had failed. Ashfur had no part in it, but he still couldn't help but feeling at fault, part to blame for Firestar's lost life, because of his apprentice Birchpaw getting caught up without realizing it. Firestar went to go see Birchpaw, he was with his parents, Ferncloud and Dustpelt, and his mentor, uncle Ashfur.

"Was Blackstar really at the border?" Firestar had asked the question matter of factly, without even a hiss or flick of his whiskers.

"What?" Birchpaw trembled, he was terrified, he had no idea what to do, he had no idea why he had done what he did. Maybe Hawkfrost was right, he was weak and ignorant. He was in way over his ears.

"Firestar, if I may." Ashfur stood up, clearing his throat.

"Yes, Ashfur?" Firestar nodded, glancing up.

He let out a sigh, "This is my fault. I've been neglecting my training and Birchpaw got away from me. Blackstar may have run off, nobody will ever know what he wanted or what happened. It may not have even been Blackstar, perhaps a loner, a rouge, or one of those farm cats."

"Yes, well, when I walked further down the border, I saw Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw. Perhaps he got the cats confused, after all he is young and doesn't know every cat in every clan. Hawkfrost attacked me."

"But what did Brambleclaw, our deputy, do?" Ashfur cried.

"He did what had to be done. In the end, everything worked out."

"Did what had to be done...?" Ashfur could barely choke out the words in his agasp disgust. "But you lost a life because of it!"

"Nobody got hurt, nobody was killed. The lake's ripples have calmed, and the cats of the clans can live in peace. I will forget what happened today, and I suggest we all shall seeing as nothing bad came from it."

"But... I told... It was..." Ashfur stopped and sighed, it was fruitless to argue anymore, Firestar had made the matter final in his tone of voice.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. No harm done. Hawkfrost is gone, we can be happy again. We should enjoy this peace while it lasts." He looked down at Birchpaw and smiled, a kind purr warming up from inside of him. "And you best get back to your training, young one. Your day to become a warrior is fast approaching. You listen to your mentor and become as strong and smart as we all know you can be."

"Oh, yes sir!" Birchpaw jumped up, his tail waving with glee, obviously having forgotten any possible reprimands from their leader. Firestar nodded at the proud parents and left the den.

The incidents that had transpired had all been long forgotten, just as Firestar had wanted. Over the next few days, everything returned to normal. Ashfur went back to training his apprentice. They spoke of the occasion at times, but never in detail. Ashfur didn't want Birchpaw to know he was there, or to have to forcefully confide in his uncle, and accept any part in Firestar's lost life and the possible destruction of Brambleclaw and the four clans. Birchpaw had only wanted what was best for the cats, at least that's what Ashfur told himself. It was his own fault for ignoring Birchpaw, he had neglected his duties, and he never would again. He had taken Birchpaw back into his own paws and training resumed. He did become fast, strong and very bright, just as Ferncloud and Dustpelt would have hoped for.

But as for Ashfur, many believed that Ashfur was to blame for Firestar's lost life. Never once did they question the motives of their deputy Brambleclaw, whose brother was the one to take it. The looks of pride and admiration of Ashfur's loyalty and dedication to ThunderClan had changed, they were long forgotten and had changed to distrusting leers, confused glances, and darts of the eyes. Ashfur didn't mind. It was his fault Birchpaw was nearly killed, or worse. He would never let it happen again. He would gladly take the blame, as he should, it was his fault he ignored his apprentice and let him get caught up with the evil Hawkfrost. As long as the clan was proud of Birchpaw, as long as they accepted him and treated him as they once did himself. He didn't care what anyone thought of him anymore, not even Squirrelflight. He would always love her, but he had finally accepted that she would never return the feelings. In fact, she and Brambleclaw had kits, they were officially mates, having three beautiful children.

Ashfur was completely surprised when Firestar asked him to mentor Lionkit. Perhaps Ashfur could show how he could've been the better tom-cat for Squirrelflight, he would've been a better father, a better mate, a better mentor. But only time will tell what Lionpaw and the rest of ThunderClan would think of Ashfur in the future, many won't forget the past, and nobody would ever know the truth. But as long as Ashfur could make up for what he felt were his needed amends, erase the guilt, and ensure Birchpaw's future as he became a warrior, Birchfall, Ashfur didn't care about himself anymore. Squirrelflight's decisions had destroyed any chance of his happiness, and he would be damned if anyone destroyed Birchfall's chances of his own, or if the clan ever looked down on him. That's all that mattered now, happiness and success, for Birchfall.

'___When Birchpaw finally got his warrior name of Birchfall, I didn't want anyone to think badly of Firestar's choice. It was not because he had fallen, it was not because he had lost his graces, it was not anything faulty. Birchpaw had been born in the end of leaf fall, he had become a warrior at the start of leaf fall the following year. The fallen leaves, not a fallen star. His eyes had the life and beauty of a waterfall, his name was nothing of a disgrace. I would make sure that everyone knew that. Birchfall had fallen through my paws of my own neglecting accord, I had been the one to fall, not him! He and Whitewing, my best friend Cloudtail's daughter, has become a warrior as well and I have a feeling they may have something together. I care for Whitewing just as much as I do Birchfall. They remind me very much of myself, when I was in love over Squirrelflight. But that leaf has blown, I was left in pain and alone. I had lost. I will not let that happen, I won't let my nephew get hurt. He was my apprentice, he will always be my responsibility. Duspelt and Ferncloud don't know about their own son, but I could never tell them. I only hope that Birchfall and Whitestorm can have what Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight do. Birchfall, I do not want you to end up, just like your mentor, your uncle. Just like, me. I will take the blame, and accept this guilt. You will grow and become the warrior we all knew you could be. There's no hope for me now, my destiny is set. But for you, your life is full of potential and love. I will always care for Suirrelflight, even if she hates me, even if THunderClan never looks at me with pride ever again, I hope that maybe they will look at you with the admiration they once saw in my former potential self. I will carry this weight and keep my own story silent. StarClan knows the truth, but I won't ever let anything happen to my nephew ever again. He was my apprentice, and I just want him to be happy, because, I never could be.'_ – **Ashfur, a ThunderClan warrior**


End file.
